


A Second Before New Year

by Alboribo



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo





	A Second Before New Year

You were standing in the center of the living room looking around if everything was in its place.It was the first time you organized a new year’s eve party and you could feel the excitement in your stomach. The theme you chose was the 20s parties. Like the ones you have seen in The Great Gatsby. Lights, perls and champagne everywhere. 

For a short time your apartment filled with your friends and their plus ones. The atmosphere was sensual and electric. Girls were adorned in feathered headwear, pearls and mary janes, the fringes of their glimmering dresses flying as they danced. Men in pinstripes thirstily watching the girls. 

Everything around you seemed more blurry, more bright and life was more bearable after the second glass of vodka. You were right in the center of the dancing floor, eyes examining the people around you when they stopped on a warm brown ones. Staring at him, you consumed what was left in your glass and then found your way to the kitchen for a third round. 

You couldn’t wait to quench the thirst in your mouth so you filled the glass with the first thing you saw - a strawberry champagne. Unexpected hands appeared on your sides causing you to jump and nearly to spill the champagne everywhere. 

“Hey sweetie. Did you miss me?” You felt his alcoholic breath on your neck. You turned around placing your hand on his shoulders so you can push him away. 

“Jim you are drunk. C’mon don’t do something stupid you gonna regret tomorrow. She is here, right?” You broke up with him 4 months ago just because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. You knew what jerk he could be because he cheated on his previous girlfriend with you and the story repeated. 

“God, you don’t know how much I miss you, Y/N. She is nothing like you. “ he leaned closer cupping your face in his hands wanting to kiss your lips. You turned to leave the room but his hands clenched, tilting your head to face him. You heard the happy shouts, counting the last seconds of this year:

10

“Take your hands off of her” first you saw his hand on Jim’s shoulder. 

9

Then how he hit him. 

8 

Jim left the kitchen then the boy turned to you. 

7 

Curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. The same you stared at earlier. 

6 

“Are you okay?” You let him place his warm hand on your cheek. 

5 

“Yeah. Thanks.” You licked your lips, eyes flitting across his face. 

4 

He placed his other hand on your waist. Excitement growing in your stomach. 

3 

You buried your hand in his curls. 

2 

He came closer. Strong Alcohol mixed with his cologne. 

1 

His lips on yours. You were surrounded by happy screams, cheers and fireworks. 

 

A second later what felt like forever with a taste of strawberries, you separated to take a breath. 

1

“Hi, I’m Tom” 

2

Maybe it was because of his boyish smile or the alcohol in your system or both but with every second passing of the new year you wanted him more and more. 

3

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tom.” 

4, 5, 6...


End file.
